harry_and_ginny_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IronMantheAuthor/A Teaser From The Series.
Here is a short teaser from my first fan fiction, 'After the Battle of Hogwarts.' Enjoy!! Harry Potter stood alone atop the Astronomy Tower. Everyone in the castle was celebrating the victory over Voldemort and the Death Eaters, it was great for a while, but Harry couldn't escape the deaths of his friends. Remus, his last connection to his father, Harry had loved him almost as much as he loved Sirius. Now he was dead, along with his wife, Tonks. Harry would never forget the look on Remus's face when he burst into Shell Cottage to deliver the news about his son being born. Now that boy would grow up without his parents. Harry knew all too well the troubles of growing up without your parents. Fred. How could Harry ever face the Weasley's? He knew they would never blame him for Fred's death, but that wouldn't stop Harry blaming himself. He knew what losing family was like, but losing Fred would be different. The Weasley's were the closest family Harry had ever seen. He couldn't begin to imagine the effect this would have on them. What would he say to Ron? Or Ginny? He cried silently, he couldn't face Ginny. He didn't know how to act around her, he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her, but he couldn't, she had just lost her brother. Harry thought about many of the people who had died in the battle, but he thought mostly, of Professor Snape. Harry kept reliving what he had seen in the pensieve, Snape had sacrificed so much for Harry. He had a chance at a life of his own, but Snape had not stopped loving Harry's mother. Snape had risked everything, and eventually Voldemort had killed him. Harry knew eventually he would have to face everyone, he was going to make sure the first thing he did was make sure people knew that Snape was the true hero. He had worked behind the scenes, and saved everyone. If it wasn't for Snape, Harry wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort. Harry turned his head when he heard a noise behind him. "Harry Potter." A soft voice said behind him. Firenze, the centaur, stepped into view. "I see you've come to reflect on past events, an idea we both share." Harry felt comfort in Firenze's words, and decided to confide in him. "So many people have died today, I just, how do I face everyone?" "Its hard to lose the people we hold dear," Firenze said, his voice a soothing tone, "but we must move forward with our lives, the pain won't ever go away Harry, but your heart will prevail. To recover from a loss, is to strengthen your soul." "Thank you," Harry replied sincerely, "I think I'm ready to go downstairs." "A bit of reassurance always helps." Firenze smiled, "They will all look up to you Harry, but I know you will find the right words to say." Harry composed himself, and turned towards the door. He had a fleeting thought, that if he was allowed to return to school to re-take his 7th year, he might take divination if Firenze was teaching. OoOoOoO "If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment," Harry announced standing atop a large mound of rubble in the Great Hall. He was trying to mimic Dumbledore's style, catching each persons eye individually, captivating his audience, but remaining humble. "I eh, was going to give a short speech, but first I'd like to ask you all to take a moment of silence, to respect our friends who lost their lives to ensure a better future for the rest of the world." The hall fell silent, Harry took time think of his next words. After what he thought was about a minute, Harry spoke again. "I am sure that today, everyone is feeling conflicting emotions. Yes, we are sad. We have all lost friends in this war, family, children even. We must, and will, take time to grieve our losses." Harry's eyes glanced fleetingly at the Weasley family. "We must also rejoice though," Harry raised his voice, trying to make himself sound provocative. "We have won this war! In doing so we have ensured the world has a better future, not just for us, but for generations to come. Of course we will look back and remember the hard times we went through, but that will only spur us on to make sure we live the best life we possibly can!" A cheer had broken out across the hall, Harry broke into a smile. "I'd like to take a moment to tell you all about a man who all but won the war for us. He is the true hero in all of this, and the bravest man I have, and will ever know." A gasp echoed around the hall as Harry announced; "Severus Snape devoted his life to defeating Voldemort. He is the reason we are all standing here, and is truly one of the greatest, bravest men ever to walk the earth." Another gasp, and a few horrible remarks. "I know how hard this has been, on everyone. I want to thank everyone who fought for us. The Wizards and Witches, Goblins, Animals." Harry choked back tears as he thought of Hedwig, his longest friend. She had sacrificed her own life to save Harry, a debt he felt he would never repay. "The entire magical world came together to defeat Voldemort, We've been assisted by Dragons! Giants! That damn Sorting Hat!" Another cheer broke out across the hall, Harry was sure he actually saw the hat chuckling. "Even the House Elves played a huge part in winning the war." Harry couldn't hold the tears back this time. He could see Ron and Hermione comforting each other, no doubt remembering Dobby coming to their rescue. "Among many people I have to thank for helping me, I am most indebted, to one of my best friends. His name was Dobby, a free elf." With that Harry ended his speech, leaving the Hall without another word to anyone. With some difficulty, Harry navigated his way through the debris, to the Gryffindor common room. In comparison to the rest of the castle, it seem relatively undamaged. The odd chair was tipped over, but Harry sorted that out with a flick of his wand. He sank into an armchair, and flicked his wand again to set the fire roaring. He sat, lost in his thoughts. A particular red-headed girl occupied most of them. What was he going to say to Ginny? Maybe after all that had happened, she wouldn't want to be with him. What if she never wanted to see him again? Harry didn't think he could live with it. OoOoOoO "Harry!" He woke with a start, not realising he had fallen asleep. "Why haven't you spoken to me at all? You know when you defeated Voldemort, or before you went and got yourself killed!" "I, I eh-" No words came as stared into the furious eyes of Ginny Weasley. He had wanted to speak to her, honestly he wanted to do more than speak to her. But he couldn't face her, he didn't know what to say. "Ginny I-" "God Harry," she cut him off, "please don't tell me your sorry. Enough people have told me that today, what happened to Fred was not your fault. So you can stop avoiding me, sweep me off my feet, and carry me off into the sunset on a unicorn! Or whatever it was you were planning to do." Again, words did not form on Harry's lips, so he pressed them against Ginny's instead. Gladly, she didn't seem to mind. OoOoOoOoO Harry spent the next three weeks at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley would not allow him to be taken anywhere else, and Harry was glad of it. The Weasley's were as friendly as they always had been, Mrs. Weasley stated that the Burrow was his new home and he need never leave. He was leaving soon however, all of the major repairs had been done to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had agreed to let him re-take his 7th year. School would be starting very early this year. No reason was given in his letter, it just said; 'due to important events, the school term will start June 30th.' Harry wasn't sure why, it was probably so students could catch up on work they had missed or something. He was incredibly pleased, he would finally get a normal year at school, no Voldemort, or Death Eaters, or TriWizard Cups. No Azkaban escapees who then turn out to be your godfather. The Chamber of Secrets would remain closed. The Dementors wouldn't show up. He might even get to play Quidditch, he had a decent chance of making the team he thought. His girlfriend had been named captain of the Gryffindor team. Harry had taken quite a few trips to Diagon Alley. He replaced his trunk, and bought a new Firebolt. Despite protests from the entire Weasley family, Ginny was gifted a Firebolt as well. The only thing that made him slightly sad was that Ron and Hermione wouldn't be joining him. They were going to Australia to find Hermione's parents. All of the students in 7th year under Professor Snape were offered the chance to re-take their final year at Hogwarts. Neville would be there, though Harry doubted he would see Seamus, or Dean. It didn't matter, Harry was already planning the long walks around the lake he would be taking with Ginny. "Hey day dreamer!" Harry looked round to see Ginny, two Firebolts slung across her shoulders, "you better get in some practice if you don't want me replacing you as Seeker." A menacing grin spread across her face. "No chance," Harry replied, "I'm a little out of practice I'll admit, but I'm still the best Seeker around!" OoOoOoOoO The day had finally arrived. Harry stood on platform 9 3/4 gazing in awe at the gleaming scarlet engine in front of him. Despite all of the fighting, the Hogwarts Express remained untouched. It stood waiting just as it always had, ready for the wave of students returning to Hogwarts. "We could just stare at it all day if you like," Ginny appeared at his side, "but I'd much rather be on it." Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her onto the Gryffindor carriage. "Do you think it'll be different this year?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. "I don't think the castle will have changed much, but it might not be as busy, and of course we will have new teachers as well." Harry nodded solemnly. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Dumbledore there. Dumbledore had devoted his life to Hogwarts, and its students. Suddenly Harry wasn't looking forward to school as much. Harry heard the train blow its whistle and watched Kings Cross Station roll out of view. "It won't be the same without him there." Harry said. Ginny knew who he was talking about. "It isn't. Dumbledore made the place light up. McGonagall has incredibly big shoes to fill." Harry felt Ginny's hand give his knee a squeeze. "We have each other Harry. No Voldemort, no danger, just school, and Quidditch. I still passed a few N.E.W.T.S last year, so 7th year won't be hard." She was right. 7th year was almost a formality. He had plenty free periods, all of which he intended to spend with Ginny. Harry watched out the window as the countryside in Scotland rolled by. At some point in the journey Ginny had ended up in his lap, now they were stretched out snoozing in their compartment. A shout of "anything from the trolley!?" Snapped Harry out of his slumber. He was up on his feet, wand drawn and pointed at the door, leaving a dazed Ginny picking herself up off the floor of the compartment. "Christ Harry!" Ginny exclaimed sourly, "a little warning wouldn't go amiss." "Sorry," Harry said weakly, lowering his wand, "reflexes." Ginny didn't look pleased but she sat without comment. Harry beamed as the old lady who had pushed the trolley since his first year stuck her head into the compartment. "Harry Potter," the woman smiled, "I heard rumours you were returning this year." "Well," Harry replied, "here I am." She addressed both of them, "I still remember the day a shy 11 year old boy stepped aboard this train. I should too, I made quite a profit that day." Another smile appeared on her face. "Now look at you! You've grown into a fine young man Harry." It was Harry's turn to grin as he held out a large handful of Galleons. "We'll take the lot." "A different Weasley this time," a wicked smile crossed the old woman's face, and she raised an eyebrow. "I'll just leave the trolley here." She left without another word. OoOoOoOoO "You just bought the entire trolley!" Ginny exclaimed. "For old times sake," Harry replied casually, peeling the wrapping off a chocolate frog. "You mean you've done it before?" Ginny's jaw dropped. "How do you think I became friends with Ron?" Harry asked. Ginny seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before adding, "I understand now. Anyone who can buy a trolley full of sweets would be Ron's best friend for life." There was a moment of silence, then they both burst into peels of laughter. Harry flopped down next to Ginny and rested his head on her shoulder. He could have stayed there forever, unfortunately they did need to change into their robes. Which unfortunately meant Harry had to leave the compartment for a few minutes. He arrived back at Ginny's side just as darkness started falling. He was longing for a glimpse of the castle. "So," Harry announced, "know any good broom cupboards?" The comment earned him an elbow in the ribs. "As far as I can see Harry," Ginny whispered into his ear, "We have the compartment all to ourselves." She placed her hand lightly on his chest, and brought her lips up to meet his. Category:Blog posts